<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy by BBQkitten</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536939">Redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten'>BBQkitten</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serein [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampires Are Known, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Fluff, GOT7 are good hyungs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jungkook can see the future, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Overuse of pet names, Polyamory, Protect Jeon Jungkook, Psychic Abilities, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, like an unreasonable amount of near death experiences, overprotective hyungs, seriously ridiculous amounts of fluff for the amount of near death experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBQkitten/pseuds/BBQkitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It goes like this: Jungkook is back at the cafe, a different patron but the view still the same. Forced to watch as the sun shard pierces Yoongi’s chest, the light quickly refracting in the vampire’s body and turning him to ash in seconds. He hears the vampire-hyung scream in pain and terror and can do nothing but watch in morbid fascination as his dongsaeng dies right before his eyes. </p><p>He doesn’t want to see this again. </p><p>Yoongi can’t die. </p><p>He runs.</p><p>OR Jeon Jungkook can see the future (kinda) and ends up saving a vampire bureaucrat which leads him to a happily ever after he never imagined he could have with six very loving, overprotective hyungs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook &amp; GOT7 Ensemble, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, OT7 Relationship - Relationship, got7 ensemble OT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serein [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BTS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Redamancy - A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook is fully aware that he cannot see the future. He is not special or extraordinary or in any way abnormal. He is completely, one hundred percent normal. </p><p>But sometimes he has vivid dreams. </p><p>The first time he could remember being plagued by his vivid nightmares was when he was eleven. For weeks, he experienced the same gruesome vision of chopping off his own thumb with an ax. It was never the exact same as the dream before. Sometimes he would be in his own body looking down as the ax met his thumb. Other times he was standing off in the distance, unable to do anything but watch in fascinated horror as he removed his own thumb. There was one night where he saw the dream from the angel of his thumb, looking up at himself as he brought the ax down upon himself. Shortly thereafter, his father received a call from his grandmother that his grandfather had put himself in the hospital after accidentally chopping his off thumb instead of the firewood he was aiming for. He never had that dream again. </p><p>Jungkook never breathed a word to anyone about his strange stint of dreams because he knew how unnatural they seemed, knew from the irritated huffs that came from his mother’s lips every time the evening news displayed a story about the witch who opened a healing tea shop or a werewolf who recently got promoted to detective for tracking down a missing child in record time, that any such utterance of abnormality would be met with cold shoulders and harsh words. </p><p>So Jungkook kept quiet. He didn’t say anything when he was fourteen and he had a string of dreams of rising flames and sirens right before his neighbor fell asleep while cooking dinner and woke to his world on fire and his home in ruins. He didn’t say anything when he dreamt of starch white hallways and heart monitors flatlining before his grandmother ever fell ill and was hospitalized. He didn’t say anything when at his grandmother’s funeral it started downpouring and he was the only one with an umbrella because he had experienced her funeral in the rain for the past two and a half weeks. </p><p>When he was sixteen he dreamt of a boy who smiled so sweetly and made his heart stutter in his chest. He watched as his own face morphed into that of the boy’s as he looked into the mirror of his own bathroom; watched as the boy’s face morphed into that of a monster’s—a werewolf’s. He dreamt of walking in the woods, a strange gait to his steps that almost made him feel like he was on all fours. He saw the moon high in the sky, bright and full, lighting his path as he made his way to a clearing where six large ominous figures waited. The figures caught the light as he got closer exposing their claws and teeth, approached him cautiously, embraced him. He felt loved—like he belonged. “You’re safe, now, Yugyeom.” </p><p>He met Yugyeom the next morning at school, he was a new transfer student, human, and so very, very alone. Jungkook fell a little bit in love at first sight. </p><p>They became best friends. Ate lunch together, played basketball after class, and texted well into the early hours of the morning. Yugeom would come over to Jungkook’s house after school and they would play video games and pretend that Yugyeom didn’t have dark bruises mottling his visible skin. </p><p>Bambam started school shortly after. Jungkook couldn’t put his finger on why Bambam felt so familiar. Why he looked at him and just knew that he was important. Bambam quickly assimilated into their friendship duo and the three of them did everything together. </p><p>One day Bambam asked about the bruises. Jungkook felt his best friend freeze up next to him before forcing himself to shrug nonchalantly and state that it was nothing to worry about.</p><p>The newest of the three frowned, “But I am worried, Gyeomie.”</p><p>Yugyeom shrugged, trying to play off how uncomfortable he was, “There’s nothing anyone can do, Bam. I’ll be an adult in a few years and then I’ll never have to worry about him again.” He sighed heavily, rubbing a particular sore spot on his arm, “My father has too many connections. Trying to do anything to stop it will only make it worse.”</p><p>Bambam frowned, looking down at the ground. It was silent for a few minutes and Jungkook was about to go back to his math homework when Bambam whispered, “A pack alpha would take primary placement over a biological father.”</p><p>Two heads shot up in unison, staring down their friend in alarm. “What are you saying, Bambam?” Yugyeom asked, eyes narrowing.</p><p>The Thai boy held up his hands in defense, “I’m just thinking allowed.” He paused, lowering his hands to play with his pencil as he continued to talk to the table, “Theoretically, if I said I knew an alpha werewolf that would be willing to accept you into his pack, give you the bite, and take you away from your father—would you take it? Or is that hypothetical completely off the table as a rational choice when discussing escape plans?”</p><p>They met Bambam’s alpha three days later and two weeks after that Yugyeom accepted the bite and moved in with the Im pack. When Jungkook met Jaebum for the first time he had to cough to cover up his alarm when he recognized his voice as the slow low drawl that had murmured so soothingly to him in the woods so many months ago in his dreams. </p><p>But that was the thing about his dreams. They were always quite abstract in their presentation. His dreams were never about himself and they were rarely something that he could tangibly see or experience for himself; more often than not he learned about his dreams-come-reality through word-of-mouth. That was another reason why he kept mum about his future-dreams—how could he explain what he saw when even he couldn’t understand his dreams until they had already come to pass most of the time?</p><p>This is why he wasn’t entirely shocked when his parents sat him down and told him that they refused to have a beast-sympathizer under their roof. He had been dreaming of turning his bedroom into an office for days now and as much as it hurt it came as no surprise that his parents couldn’t love him unconditionally for his unconditional love for his friends. He nodded and grabbed his already packed backpack from where he had set it down in the hallway and made his way out the front door. Once he was a few blocks away he called Yugyeom, breaking down halfway through his half-assed greeting. </p><p>“Kookie,” Yugyeom responded frantically, “What happened? You’re scaring me, Kook, where are you?”</p><p>Jungkook shuddered, sitting down heavily on a park bench as he fisted his hair with his free hand. “ ‘M at the park. ‘Gyeomie, they kicked me out, ‘Gyeom. I knew they didn’t love me, not like they shoulda but I didn’t think they would actually do it. I saw it coming. I saw it coming, ‘Gyeom, but I didn’t do anything to stop it. Does that make me a bad person? I knew what they wanted from me but how could I do that? You’re my best friend, ‘Gyeom. You ‘nd Bam ‘nd the hyungs. I could never hate you guys—not like they wanted me too. I love you guys and it’s not fair that they don’t see you as people too because you are.”</p><p>There were raised voices over the phone that Jungkook couldn't decipher. “We love you too, Kookie,” Yugyeom murmured, the receiver close to his mouth as the sound of slamming car doors echoed through the phone. “Me and Jackson-hyung and Jaebum-hyung are coming to get you, okay Bunny? Just stay put ‘till me and the hyungs get there, okay? Just listen to me, okay Kookie? We love you and we’re gonna take such good care of you. We’re gonna give you all the love you deserve, baby. Just wait until we get there. We’re almost there, Kook, a few more minutes. I love you so much, Kookie.”</p><p>Jungkook felt his tears start anew as he sobbed into his lap, scrunching further into himself as he folded himself in half on the park bench. “ ‘s raining, ‘Gyeomie. You’re gonna get wet if you come to me right now.” </p><p>Yugyeom let out a choked-sounding laugh. “It’s not raining, Jungkook. You’re just crying. We’re pulling up now, okay? We see you and we’re coming. I’m hanging up now.”</p><p>“You’re gonna get wet,” Jungkook murmured into the phone, looking up at the clear sky even as he heard the sound of his best friend yelling his name. </p><p>He was quickly surrounded by long arms and a face full of dark hair as Yugyeom buried his face into his friend’s neck, scenting the human. Jungkook held him closely, taking comfort in the familiarity of the scenting. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and looked up to see Jaebum’s fierce expression that softened immediately upon meeting his eyes with Jungkook’s own teary ones. “We’ll take care of you, cub.” </p><p>Jungkook gave the alpha a watery smile as Yugyeom loosened his hold so that Jaebum could wrap his arms around the younger in a tight, reassuring hug. </p><p>“Thank you,” He whispered, pressing his face firmly against the older’s neck. </p><p>“Let’s go home, pup,” the alpha murmured. </p><p>As Jaebum pulled Jungkook to his feet, the sky released an ominous rumble and the four got drenched by the freak rain shower before they could make it to the car, the younger two shrieking as they ran for the shelter of the car. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pack moved to Seoul after the three youngest graduated high school. Jungkook was in his first year at the Seoul Institute of the Arts, currently sitting through one of the most boring lectures he had ever had the misfortune of experiencing when he was filled with the overwhelming need to call Mark. He fidgeted with the pen in his hand, trying in vain to ignore the feeling before the urge became too unbearable and he quietly got up from his seat and quickly made his way out of the lecture hall, very thankful that he had impulsively taken a seat in the very back this morning instead of front and center like he usually did. </p><p>His phone was to his ear before he could even register that he had dialed Mark’s number. His hyung picked up after the second ring, “Kookie-ya? What are you doing calling me? Aren’t you supposed to be in class? What’s wrong?” Mark fired off quickly, the heavy foot traffic of downtown Seoul incessant background noise to his inquiry.</p><p>“Where are you right now, Hyung?” Jungkook asked, ignoring his hyung’s questions in lieu of his own. </p><p>Mark frowned, “I just finished up at work, Pup, ‘m about to go home.”</p><p>Flashes of twisted metal and fire filled Jungkook’s vision as he took a few gasping breaths, unable to breathe through all the smoke. “No!” he yelled, grabbing the wall for support. “Don’t get a cab, Hyung. Please! Take the subway, walk, I don’t care—please just don’t take a cab. Please.”</p><p>“Kookie? What’s gotten into you? I always take a cab,” Mark murmured soothingly. “Nothing is going to happen.”</p><p>Jungkook was on the floor, his leg twisted in an unnatural position as he clawed his way across the asphalt away from the burning wreckage of the taxi cab. “Please, Hyung,” He sobbed, “Please just don’t take a cab today. Please, please, please.” He looked up seeing the wrecked cars piled up around him, a hissing and then a deafening explosion, throwing his world into a blinding white as the university hallway faded back into existence. </p><p>“Okay,” Mark soothed, “Okay, pup, I’ll take the subway today, okay? Is that okay?”</p><p>The younger nodded frantically before realizing he was on the phone and Mark couldn't see him. “Yes, yes, thank you, Hyung. Thank you. Just don’t take a cab. Please don’t take a cab.” </p><p>Mark huffed a concerned laugh, “You’re going to tell me what this is all about when we get home, alright? No exceptions, cub.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded again. “Okay, Hyung, okay. Deal. Just don’t take a cab. Whatever you do, don’t take a cab today.” </p><p>The elder sighed into the phone as he made his way to the subway station. “I’m not, Kook. I’m walking into the subway station now. I’ll be home in half an hour, sans taxi-travel, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Hyung. Thank you.”</p><p>“I love you, Jungkook. I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>Jungkook sighed, leaning back against the wall heavily, “I love you, too, Hyung. See you at home.”</p><p>The boy’s legs felt like jelly and he quickly lowered himself to the floor before he could collapse.</p><p>That was new. </p><p>He had never had a vision like that before—so clear-cut and sudden. His future-sight had always been very abstract and never to-the-point; to experience a vision so succinct and deliberate had been jarring—terrifying. </p><p>The sound of pounding feet made its way through his consciousness seconds before he was engulfed on either side by Bambam and Yugyeom. </p><p>“What happened, Kookie?” Yugyeom cried, pulling Jungkook fully into his lap on the floor of their university hallway and uncaring of who saw them. “Mark-hyung called us in a panic and said that you were freaking out and that we needed to get to you right away.”</p><p>Jungkook’s entire body shook as he came down from his adrenaline high. “I just want to go home, ‘Gyeomie,” He whispered, burying his head further into his best friend’s chest. “Can we please go home? I promise I’ll explain it once we’re all together, just not here, okay?”</p><p>Yugyeom nodded, petting his human friend’s hair as he gave Bambam an alarmed look. “Okay, Kookie. Let’s go home and you can tell us all about it when you’re all comfy and wrapped up in the den bed.”</p><p>The human nodded and allowed himself to mentally check out, knowing that his two best friends would get him home safely. </p><p>When they arrived Jungkook immediately found himself in the middle of a Jinyoung/Jackson sandwich as they grabbed him and checked him over for damages. Jungkook allowed their motherhenning for a few moments before he pulled away and looked around in alarm. </p><p>“Where’s Mark-hyung?” He asked in distress, pulling away further from his hyungs in his panic. </p><p>Jaebum reached past his two betas to pull the younger into his arms. “Settle, cub. Mark-hyung is fine. It takes longer to get home using the subway than it does to take a cab. He just texted me that he got off at his stop and is walking home now. He’ll be here any minute, Jungkook. He’s just fine, I promise,” Jaebum reassured, gently steering Jungkook to the den room and folding him up into his arms, the rest of the pack silently following. </p><p>Jungkook took deep steadying breaths as Jaebum rubbed at his back, lulling him into a pseudo-sleep that vanished as the front door opened. The younger shot up, trying to break out of the alpha’s hold in an effort to get to his oldest hyung. Mark flew into the room and quickly gathered up Jungkook into his arms. </p><p>“Oh, Kookie,” He murmured, running soothing fingers through the younger’s hair. “My sweet cub, what happened?” </p><p>The human burst into tears, wrapping his arms around his hyung in a bruising grip. “I was so scared, Hyung. You would have died. You would have died and I was so scared I wouldn't be able to stop it.”</p><p>The wolves froze at Jungkook’s words. “What do you mean, Jungkook?” Youngjae asked, hesitantly reaching out to stroke the younger’s back.</p><p>Jungkook sniffled, rubbing his face into Mark’s scent gland. “There was a huge pile-up on the bridge. A car’s gas tank caught on fire and exploded. If Mark-hyung had taken a cab he would’ve been in that accident.” He gripped onto his hyung tighter, taking a shaky breath. </p><p>This was it. His hyungs would finally know what a freak of nature he was. </p><p>Abnormal. </p><p>“Are you saying you can see the future, pup?” Jaebum asked, gripping onto Jinyoung’s hand tightly. </p><p>Jungkook shrugged noncommittally. “Sometimes. Usually not so transparently though. Sometimes it's just a feeling.”</p><p>“Like when you made me take an extra shirt with me to school last week!” Bambam exclaimed, pointing at the younger in excitement, “And that girl spilled her latte on me halfway through the day, right before my presentation in world history!” </p><p>The human nodded his head to his friend before burying his head in his hyung’s chest again. “Usually it’s dreams,” he mumbled. “I have a recurring dream, usually from different angles or points-of-view or whatever and it’s never actually what it seems. And I never see my own future, thank god.”</p><p>Jaebum hummed thoughtfully, “So what happened with Mark-hyung today, cub?”</p><p>Jungkook shrugged in confusion. “I’m not sure, one minute I was bored out of my mind listening to my professor and the next I’m panicking about Mark-hyung and I didn’t know why. Once I heard Hyung’s voice it was like all of a sudden I was hyung and I was in the wreckage of the taxi and I couldn’t breathe from the smoke and I was dying.”</p><p>The pack gasped, Mark stroking Jungkook’s back in comfort. “Everything is okay now, Kookie, I’m okay. We’re all okay. You’re okay, baby.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded against his hyung’s chest. “Can we just cuddle? I’m just tired and I want to sleep with Hyung.”</p><p>Mark nodded against the younger’s head. “Of course baby. You deserve all the cuddles in the world. Hyung loves you so much.” He pulled the other onto his chest as he laid down, feeling the rest of the pack settle around him and their baby. They were all feeling very shaken and concerned about Jungkook’s revelation and hoped that everything would make more sense in the morning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook has had the same dream for the last week. He knows what that means by now—knows that this is something that is coming to pass—he just doesn’t understand how this particular vision is related to him at all. </p><p>It starts out like this: He’s walking down the street, it's mid-afternoon but the overcast skies keep everything darker than usual. To his right is a vampire; crimson eyes, broad shoulders, and so very tall. The vampire shoots him a radiant smile and lets out a squeaky laugh as they continue walking. </p><p>The next night he is sitting at an outdoor cafe watching them walk past. Who he thought was him was actually another vampire, shorter in stature, mint green hair, and a gummy smile that lights up his whole face as he smiles at the other vampire. He sees the shorter talking but can’t make out the words being said. He does, however, see the shorter mouth the word ‘hyung’ so he now knows that he is the younger of the two, which is a small consolation prize for the deafening silence in his dream that night. </p><p>He’s looking down at the mint haired vampire as he walks along, laughing as the younger says something he can’t quite hear. “I don’t know, Hyung,” His voice fades in, deep and slow and muffled like Jungkook was hearing it from under water. “I’ve just felt really jittery all day. Like there’s something wrong—something bad. But I just can’t see it.”</p><p>Jungkook reaches out to rub the younger’s arm soothingly, “I’m sure it’s nothing, Yoongi-ya,” He murmurs, keeping his lips close to the other’s ear. “You just haven’t fed in a while. Once we get some blood in you, you’ll be right as rain. Promise.” </p><p>Yoongi smiles up at him as there’s a bright flash of painful light, scorching his skin. </p><p>The following night Jungkook is laying on the roof of a nearby building watching Yoongi and the vampire-hyung have the same interaction through the scope of a rifle. Jungkook freezes, tries to pull himself away from the weapon to no avail, as he lines up the cross hairs with Yoongi’s chest and pulls the trigger. Yoongi’s steps stutter as he looks down and is engulfed in a blinding light.</p><p>Jungkook is back at the cafe, a different patron but the view still the same. Forced to watch as the sun shard pierces Yoongi’s chest, the light quickly refracting in the vampire’s body and turning him to ash in seconds. He hears the vampire-hyung scream in pain and terror and can do nothing but watch in morbid fascination as his dongsaeng dies right before his eyes. </p><p>All murder weapons considered, sun shards are one the most humane ways to realistically put down a vampire. They were developed in the late 40s when the vampires first arose from the undergrounds, in search of a life above the surface of the earth. Scared humans created long, slender weapons, made from crystals that could hold the sun’s rays, condense them, and then refract them into an exponential controlled explosion of light. Sun shards were now outlawed in most developed countries, as were most species-targeted weapons, due to the Species Sufferance Act of 95. Many humans, however, were still very against integrating beasts into mainstream life and therefore started the Beast Resistance. They were behind everything from small house fires of the local fairie hoards to the assassinations of the biggest political figure heads of the SSA rights movement. </p><p>His vision unnerved him. He knew that this Yoongi must be important to be assassinated so blatantly in broad daylight. He also knew that Yoongi and the other vampire must be old, very old, to be able to walk out in just the cloud-cover with little to no protection for their skin; a sun tolerance that strong would require a sun shard to even injure a vampire. </p><p>The young human tried to push the vision to the back of his mind, knowing that he did not have enough information to try to get a hold of the vampire in question to warn him nor would he even most likely be present to witness the murder and therefore would only hear about the tragedy on the news the following day. </p><p>The Im pack could sense that there was something bothering their young human but without him willing to share what was going on in his head all they could do was give him cuddles and scent him until he was pliant and sleepy. Jungkook, however, felt overstimulated and wrung out, like he had been forced to stand inside of a car wash all day with the harsh bristles scratching at his skin and ducked out of the pack house the first chance he got. He was walking down the street when his gut started churning, telling him to go back, get away, bad things eminent. But he kept walking, spurred on by the cafe sign down the street that rang eerily familiar from his distant memories. </p><p>He was just passing by the cafe when he heard a deep slow voice drawl out, “I’ve just felt really jittery all day. Like there’s something wrong—something bad. But I just can’t see it.”  The voice was no longer underwater, crystal clear and reverberating in his skull like a gong. </p><p>He sees them now, walking towards him. Sees the vampire-hyung reach over to rub Yoongi’s arm in comfort. “I’m sure it’s nothing, Yoongi-ya.” </p><p>No. Jungkook is still too far away.</p><p>He doesn’t want to see this again. </p><p>He runs. </p><p>“You just haven’t fed in a while. Once we get some blood in you, you’ll be right as rain. Promise.” </p><p>Yoongi can’t die. </p><p>Please no. </p><p>A sharp pain rips through his back as he looks at Yoongi in front of him whose eyes have widened in terror. He feels something wet running down his back. Is it raining? It doesn’t feel like rain, but maybe it is. People are screaming around him but he only has eyes for the vampire in front of him who looks wholly unharmed and conveniently not ashes on the sidewalk. </p><p>“No,” Yoongi murmurs, hands reaching out to hold Jungkook up. “Kid.”</p><p>Jungkook feels very much like he’s starting to float. The pain in his chest has evaporated, leaving him feeling numb with a bone deep exhaustion. He smiles at Yoongi as he closes his eyes only for someone to slap his cheek. “No, you stay awake kid,” the elder vampire growled, gracefully picking up Jungkook and taking hurried steps to a sleek, dark sedan not far ahead of them. “Yoongi, you drive. Get us to the clinic.”</p><p>Yoongi didn’t hesitate to step on the gas as soon as the doors were shut but asked, “Shouldn’t we be taking him to the hospital, Jin-hyung? He’s human.” </p><p>The now-named Jin-hyung shook his head, pressing firmly on Jungkook’s chest around the sun shard impaling him, making the kid gasp and whimper. “He saved you, Yoongi. For whatever reason, he stepped in front of a bullet meant for you. If he survives the shard removal the BR will come after him for what he did. Human hospitals aren’t safe. We’ll take him to Hoseok’s clinic and go from there.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded, trying in vain to keep his eyes on the road as he continued to glance at the pair in the back seat. “I saw him,” He whispered, knowing his elder could hear him as he moved his eyes back to the road. “This morning— I saw him. Just... Just his face as he was shot. I didn’t know that that was what was going to cause him to look like that.” </p><p>Seokjin listened quietly, pressing the human child more firmly into his chest as he tried to slow the bleeding. </p><p>“I’ve been seeing him for months. He’s going to be important.”</p><p>The elder looked down at the child in his arms feeling an emotion fill him up.</p><p>Yes. Yes he was very important.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Jeon Jungkook,” Namjoon recited, reading off the human’s student ID. “He’s a first year graphic design major and lives near the university in... the Beast District? What’s a human doing living there?”</p><p>Jimin shrugged, holding up a beat up iphone, “I don’t know but maybe whoever keeps calling him can answer that?” </p><p>Jin held out his hand for the phone, “Hello?”</p><p>“Who the fuck is this?” A gruff voice answered, growling into the receiver. “Why the fuck didn’t my cub answer his own goddamn phone. If you’ve done anything to him I swear to—” </p><p>He was quickly cut off by another, calmer voice, “For fucks sake, Hyung, do you really think a kidnapper would answer Kookie’s phone so casually?” Then into the receiver he said, “Yes, hello, we’re Kookie’s hyungs. Do you know what happened to our cub?”</p><p>Jin sighed heavily in exasperation, now knowing he was dealing with wolves. “There was an accident and he is currently in surgery. He’s at Hope Clinic receiving treatment.” </p><p>“Surgery?”  The wolf wailed, “What happened to my baby, huh?!” </p><p>“It will be easier to explain in person. Are you able to get yourselves here or would you like for me to send a driver to you?” </p><p>The wolf growled. “We can get ourselves there, thank you.”</p><p>“My name is Kim Seokjin. A member of my coven will meet you in the lobby and bring you to a private waiting room when you arrive.”</p><p>“Park Jinyoung. Thank you Seokjin-sii. We’ll be seeing you shortly.”</p><p>Seokjin hung up the phone and rubbed tiredly at his temples. </p><p>Jimin’s eyebrows were furrowed as he watched his hyung, “Do you think the whole pack is coming?”</p><p> </p><p>The eldest sighed. “I would assume so. This kid must be very special for a wolf pack to adopt him without turning him. Be prepared for some very upset puppies.”</p><p> </p><p>When the Im pack arrived, they were greeted by a tall, gangly vampire who quietly led them to a large office where three more vampires were already waiting. The tallest of the three stood up and bowed to the pack. “My name is Kim Seokjin.”</p><p>The tallest wolf stepped forward, ignoring the hand of the gruff-looking alpha that tried to hold him back. “Please, what happened to Kookie?” </p><p>“Yugyeom,” the alpha growled.</p><p>Seokjin held up a hand in peace. “Please,” he motioned, “Take a seat. Jungkook is still in surgery. We’ll explain everything we know and maybe you will be able to help us fill in some gaps.”</p><p>The wolves sat down tentatively and listened as the eldest vampire recounted what happened that afternoon. When Jin told them of Jungkook jumping in front of the sun shard Jaebum huffed half in anger and half in anguish. “Fucking kid. He’s gonna give me gray hairs before I'm thirty.”</p><p>The older vampires laughed, fully aware of the consequences of having reckless maknaes. “But how would he have known the bullet was coming, Jaebum-ah?” Yoongi asked, leaning forward in his seat. “He ran at me and was shot before I could even comprehend what happened. And the look on his face. He looked at me with such relief.”</p><p>Mark nodded, rubbing at his alpha’s shoulder in comfort. “Kook-ah is a bit unique.” At the vampire’s inquiring look he shrugged, “He can see the future... more or less.”</p><p>Yoongi’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “He can see the future?”</p><p>Yugyeom picked up the explanation, nodding his head as he explained, “He can’t control what he sees, or when he sees, or even how he sees it. He’s described it as though he’s watching a movie through every character’s eyes. And he almost never sees anything he’s directly involved in. He usually just hears about it through the media or us.” </p><p>“Does he ever see his own future?” Namjoon asked, pushing his reading glasses back up. </p><p>The youngest shook his head. “No, but he can see his future through roundabout ways. Like when his parents kicked him out he saw them turning his bedroom into an office but he never saw them telling him to leave.”</p><p>Youngjae frowned. “He never told us about that.”</p><p>“He was embarrassed. That his parents could forget about him so easily after they kicked him out. He didn’t even want to tell Bambam and I but it slipped out one night when we got him drunk.” </p><p>“His visions are usually just in his dreams. Sometimes though they interrupt him while he’s awake but those are usually really big, life altering visions, like when he saved Mark-hyung from that car accident,” Bambam added.</p><p>Mark nodded his head. “That was fucking terrifying for everyone involved.” </p><p>Their conversation was interrupted by another vampire opening the door and looking around before meeting Seokjin’s eyes, “The kid’s out of the danger zone but I could use Joon’s healing fingers to keep him stabilized.” </p><p>Jin nodded his head and Namjoon glided out the door, before the other vampire could follow Jaebum stood up, “Can we see him?”</p><p>The eldest vampire nodded again, “Take one of them with you Hob-ah.”</p><p>The doctor nodded his head and motioned for Jaebum to follow but the wolf shook his head and sent Jackson, much to Yugyeom and Bambam’s displeasure, to follow after, needing to talk more with the vampire coven in front of him. </p><p>Jackson quickly followed after the vampire who gave him a wide smile as they made their way down the hall. “My name is Hoseok. I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”</p><p>“Jackson.”</p><p>When they entered the room, Jackson let out a low whine as he saw Jungkook, chest unbandaged and inflamed as Namjoon gently pressed his glowing hands on the human’s damaged skin. </p><p>“Pup,” He whimpered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see another vampire with a serious expression as he looked off into the distance. </p><p>“He’ll be okay,” the vampire turned to Hoseok, “Hyung, I found the shooter in Jungkook’s memories. I’m going to go show hyung.”</p><p>Hoseok nodded and the younger vampire retreated out the door. The doctor motioned for Jackson to come closer, pulling up a chair on the opposite side of Jungkook’s bed from Namjoon. The wolf immediately took the proffered chair and sat down, lacing his fingers with his cub’s. He gently rubbed his nose against the inside of Jungkook’s wrist, trying to get the foreign scents off of his skin.</p><p>“So, logistically speaking,” Namjoon started, “How does a wolf pack adopt a human?”</p><p>Jackson shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly, “He and Yugyeom were kind of a package deal. Bambam fell for ‘Gyeommie and JB-hyung offered him the bite to get him away from his abusive father. We all quickly grew to love Yugyeom and it was just natural that Jungkook came along.”</p><p>“But you never bit Jungkook?”</p><p>The wolf shook his head. “It never felt right. Like, by biting him, we would be taking some integral part of him. He never wanted the bite and our wolves already recognized him as pack, even as a human, so we never saw an issue in it. We figured that once Kookie was older we’d revisit the issue. That maybe he was just too young and with no biological need for the bite it would make sense to wait until he was an adult.”</p><p>“Jungkook is an adult now though,” Namjoon pointed out.</p><p>Jackson nodded, “Yeah but it still feels wrong. Like we’d be taking something that didn’t belong to us. And besides, we’ve never been attracted to him. Our wolves love him and would die to protect him but we see him more as a charge or a brother than a mate.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded, wrapping Jungkook’s chest neatly with bandages before turning to face Jackson fully. “Your pup saved one of my mates. We are forever indebted to your pack.” The vampire bowed lowly and the wolf returned it in kind. </p><p>Hoseok smiled and clapped his hands, “This is the start of a beautiful friendship, I can feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaebum folded his arms across his chest. “So you’re telling me that Jungkook will have a target on his head for saving your mate?” </p><p>Seokjin nodded, “Only temporarily. Taehyung found the shooter in Jungkook’s memories and we can track him down using his scent he would have left behind at the building he was camping. Once we kill him and his squad, Jungkook will be safe again. Well... as safe as a human who runs with wolves can be.”</p><p>The alpha huffed a laugh, “Kookie never could do things by halves.”</p><p>The vampire reached out to pat the wolf’s knee gently. “We’ll protect him, Jaebum-ah. I promise you, as long as I’m around, no harm will come to your cub.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook woke up in snippets. First was quiet murmurs that soon followed with fingers brushing through his hair and his hand tightly enclosed in another’s. He smelled the spicy cinnamon cedar scent he had always associated with the pack and something sharper, mintier and unrecognizable. He tried to open his eyes even though they felt like someone had stapled them shut. He immediately regretted his decision when he was accosted by the harsh overhead light, moaning and pushing his head to the side, trying to bury his face into his pillow. </p><p>Fingers found their way into his hair again, rubbing soothingly at his scalp. “Kook,” a soft voice breathed, “Open your eyes, Kook-ah. We turned down the light; it's not bright anymore, cub.”</p><p>Jungkook hesitantly opened his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief at the muted light from a table lamp on the other side of the room. He looked over to the voice, surprised to see Jaebum sitting next to him. </p><p>“Hyung?” He asked, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment in confusion. “What are you doing in my room, Hyung? Did something happen?”</p><p>His alpha barked out a short, pained laugh, “Do you not remember, pup? You jumped in front of a speeding bullet. Like a superhero.”</p><p>Jungkook opened his eyes again and glared at his hyung. “Are you drunk, Hyung?” He asked, trying to push himself up on the bed only to gasp sharply as pain engulfed his body. Jaebum was quick to stand up and gently push his young charge back down onto the bed. </p><p>“Don’t try to get up, kid,” He scolded, “You’re pretty banged up. Gonna be bed bound for a while.”</p><p>“For another eleven days,” A new voice declared from the door, “Though realistically you’ll be okay for light activity after eight days if your doctor wasn’t going to say otherwise. But what can you do, Hobi is a little overprotective like that.” </p><p>He knew that voice. </p><p>Where did he know that voice?</p><p>“Yoongi-shii!” </p><p>The mint haired vampire walked up to the side of Jungkook’s bed and carefully ruffled the younger’s hair. “Glad to see you awake, kid.”</p><p>“You’re okay,” Jungkook whispered, staring at Yoongi’s chest where the sun shard would have gone through. </p><p>Yoongi laughed, “Yeah. Thanks to you, Jungkook. But next time don’t step in front of me okay. I couldn’t live with myself if an innocent kid died because of me.”</p><p>Jungkook glared at the vampire harshly. “And I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if I had had to watch you die again.”</p><p>The vampire froze for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. “You got me there, Jungkook-ah. Okay, how about we agree that neither of us will put ourselves in harm's way like that again?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded in acceptance and held out his hand, “I’m Jeon Jungkook, please take care of me.”</p><p>Yoongi smiled, taking the human’s hand. “Min Yoongi, call me hyung.”</p><p>“And I’m Park Jimin!” A new voice exclaimed from the door as a short, red-haired vampire invited himself into the hospital room. </p><p>“And you were supposed to be waiting in Joon’s office with the others,” Yoongi released a long-suffering sigh that spoke mountains for the two night-dwellers’ relationship.</p><p>Jimin shrugged and shuffled past his hyung to grip Jungkook’s hand in a soft handshake. “Call me ‘Hyung,’ Kookie, okay?”</p><p>Jungkook stiffened, staring off into the distance. Jimin went to extract his hand in alarm that he did something to hurt the younger when Jungkook latched on to Jimin with both hands, no doubt aggravating his injuries and causing all three hyungs to squawk in panic. “Stay away from the subway, Hyung. Don’t go into the subway.”</p><p>The redhead’s eyes widened as he nodded. “That’s freaky, kid. Useful, but freaky.”</p><p>Jungkook kept a tight hold on the vampire. “Hyung. Stay away from the subway. Please, Hyung. Hyung, please, don’t go down into the subway. It’s not safe please. Don’t go down there. Stay away. Please just stay away.”</p><p>Jimin shook his head frantically, using his free hand to stroke Jungkook’s cheek, the younger’s eyes still glazed over unseeingly. “I won’t, Kookie. I’ll never step foot in a subway again, okay? I’ll stay right here with you. How about that? Would you like hyung to stay with you?”</p><p>The human nodded, pulling Jimin even closer until the vampire was practically on top of the younger, using his supernatural strength to keep his weight off of the other. “Don’t go into the subway, hyung. It’s not safe. Just stay away, please. Please, hyung, don’t go into the subway.”</p><p>Jimin looked helplessly over to Jaebum who shrugged his shoulders and rubbed soothing circles on Jungkook’s thigh. “Sometimes his visions just need to run their course—even after he’s changed the future. Whatever would have happened to you on the subway, Jungkook is seeing it from every angle. Just keep reassuring him that you're safe and it’ll pass on its own.”</p><p>The redhead nodded and made himself more comfortable on the edge of the bed. “I’m safe, Kookie,” He murmured, leaning in close to the human’s ear. “I’m safe. You did so well, Kook, you can come back now okay. Everything is going to be alright. I’m okay and I'm safe. Thank you, Kookie. I’m safe, thank you.”</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes slowly focused back on the vampire in front of him. “Hyung?” He asked, turning to Jaebum. </p><p>The alpha smiled, leaning forward. “You back with us, Bunny?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you, Jimin-hyung. I know that can be difficult to watch.”</p><p>Yoongi laughed, patting Jungkook’s ankle. “Jimin never had to deal with younger me having vision freak outs. It’s only fair he pays his dues with you.”</p><p>“You can see the future too, Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook asked, wide eyed. </p><p>“I can, and we can exchange war stories later. I’m going to go get Hoseok because you aggravated your injuries and if he doesn’t come now they’ll get infected.” The older vampire patted Jungkook’s ankle one more time before walking out of the room. </p><p>Jaebum stood up and smiled down at Jungkook. “I’m going to go let the pack know you're up and kicking. Try not to injure yourself anymore until I get back, okay?” He looked over to Jimin, “You’ll stay with him right?”</p><p>Jimin giggled, “I couldn’t dream of leaving such a cute bunny all alone, now could I?” He cooed, pinching the younger’s cheeks. </p><p>The alpha laughed and patted Jimin on the head. “Thanks, Jimin-sii. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Take your time, Jaebum-sii! Kookie and I are just gonna bond over how cute we are!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jaebum got back to Jungkook’s room with the rest of the pack he found his cub in a very intense game of go fish with Jimin, Hoseok, and Namjoon. It quickly became apparent that Jungkook and Jimin had teamed up against the two doctors and were decimating them if the pile of cards between them was anything to go by. Yugyeom and Bambam quickly maneuvered themselves to fit onto the bed, disrupting the others’ game as they began to scent their injured pack member. </p><p>Once the two youngest had their fill, Youngjae and Jinyoung moved in next, giving their baby soft little smooches on his cheeks and little nose rubs up and down his neck. Jackson was next, pushing his two packmates out of the way so that he could rub his cheek against Jungkook’s. “No more scaring us, pup,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before backing away so Mark could get at him.</p><p>“You,” Mark started, pointing an accusatory finger at the human, “Are going to be wrapped in bubble wrap from here on out. And no more going out on your own! Clearly we can’t trust you not to do something stupid like getting yourself shot.”</p><p>Yoongi raised an invisible wine glass in cheers to Mark’s declaration, earning himself an approving nod. </p><p>“Ah, Hyung,” Jungkook groaned, “It wasn't that bad. You’re just over exaggerating.”</p><p>Mark glared at the younger, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>Jungkook looked down at his hands, folding them in his lap. “I’m sorry that I scared you, Hyung. But I won’t apologize for saving Yoongi-hyung’s life.”</p><p>“I suppose,” Mark sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed so he could run his fingers through the human’s hair. “That I can’t fault you for that. But I’ve got my eye on you, Pup. No more heroic stunts on my watch. Got it?”</p><p>The younger nodded his head exaggeratedly. “Yes, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was bored out of his mind. He was five days into his eleven days (according to Yoongi) of confinement and he was going absolutely stir crazy. He needed to do something. He had already finished all of his assignments for classes that had been posted and had exhausted himself of youtube videos. Jungkook was an active individual—he was not built to sit still. He couldn’t sit here another minute. </p><p>He pulled the blanket away from his legs and was getting ready to swing them over the side of the bed when his door flew open and Yoongi and Namjoon threw themselves into the room with wide angry eyes. </p><p>“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Jeon Jungkook?” Yoongi asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the wall. </p><p>Jungkook stared at his vampire-hyungs like a deer caught in headlights as he slowly pulled the blanket back over his lap. “I was just going to the bathroom, Hyung.”</p><p>Namjoon laughed, coming up to the side of the younger’s bed, “That’s what the call button is for, Kook-ah. You can’t get out of bed without assistance until Hoseok clears you.”</p><p>Yoongi pushed himself off the wall and made his way to the other side of the bed, taking a seat in the vacant chair next to Jungkook. “How about you tell me more about yourself, Kook? We’ll exchange those war stories like I promised and you’ll stay tucked up in bed where you belong.”</p><p>“I’d like that a lot, Hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook was pulled out of sleep by hushed, panicked voices outside of his door. </p><p>“He’s not safe here.” That was Jin-hyung.</p><p>“And how would he be any safer at your home. Your coven was their original target. Bringing him there would just be painting a bigger target on that kid's back and you know it.” And that was Jaebum-hyung. </p><p>And now Jungkook knew they had to be talking about him. </p><p>“Yoongi saw it. If we don’t get him out of here now a lot of people are going to die.”</p><p>“And if you take him away how can you guarantee my cub’s safety?”</p><p>“My land is well enchanted, Jaebum-ah. He would be more protected there than he currently is here.” There was a pause, a quiet shuffle of feet before a heavy defeated sigh made its way through the wood of the door. “I know being away from your cub is a frightening concept. But he will be in good hands and you and your pack can visit whenever you’d like.”</p><p>Jungkook sighed, pushing himself up slightly on the bed. “Do I get a say in this, Hyungs?” He asked the door. There was a pause before the door opened and his two hyungs walked through, awkwardly hanging their heads in shame. “I don’t want anyone to die because of me, Jae-hyung.”</p><p>Jaebum shot over to Jungkook’s side and grabbed the younger’s hand in a tight grip. “You don’t—I can’t—just—are you sure? Because you don’t have to, Kook. You can stay here or—or you can come back to the den.” </p><p>“I’ll be okay, Hyung. I don’t want to put anyone in danger if it can be avoided—and besides, the Kim coven is cool. I’m sure they’ll take good care of me.”</p><p>“ Damn right we will,” Seokjin interjected, coming up to place a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “Like he’s one of our own.”</p><p>The alpha nodded reluctantly, bringing a hand up to finger-comb Jungkook’s hair. “Okay. Okay—I. Okay. You take my pup and you keep him safe, Kim Seokjin.”</p><p>Jin nodded solemnly, “I swear on my life, Im Jaebum.”</p><p>There was a sudden stampede of feet and loud crashing as Yoongi, Jimin, and Taehyung all burst through the door. “We need to go now, Hyung. We don’t have time.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded his head as Seokjin reached out for him, Jaebum helping to maneuver the youngest into the vampire’s arms. He bit his lip, trying to suppress his groan of pain. Seokjin noticed anyway and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Jungkook’s hair, “I’m sorry, Kook-ah. I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible.” He began to make his way out the door and down the hallway, Yoongi in the front with Taehyung, and Jimin and Jaebum behind them. They made their way down and outside to a sleek black SUV where Namjoon was waiting in the backseat, arms outstretched as Seokjin handed the youngest over. Jungkook was quickly enveloped in long arms and head tucked firmly under Namjoon’s chin as the rest of the coven hopped in the car and closed the door. Seokjin and Jaebum stood outside as the back door closed, serious looks on their faces as they exchanged a few words before Jaebum nodded and shook the vampire’s hand. Jaebum pressed his hand to the glass of the door and mouthed an “I love you” to Jungkook before stepping away and allowing Seokjin to get into the driver’s seat and pull away. </p><p>The youngest felt a pang in his heart completely unrelated to the bullet wound as he watched his hyung disappear from view. Jimin reached over to brush back Jungkook’s bangs, “Don’t worry, Kookie. We’ll keep you safe and tomorrow, we’ll invite your pack over for lunch so you can see each other, okay?” Jungkook nodded, reaching out to tangle his fingers with the redhead’s. “Aish, you're too cute, Bunny.” </p><p>Taehyung nodded from Jimin’s other side, “Mhmm. The literal cutest. Your puppies are going to have to learn to share because we’re not going to give you back. At least not permanently. We’ll agree to 50-50 custody if they’re lucky.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled, pressing more firmly against Namjoon’s chest as he let the vibration of the road lull him to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungkook woke up, he was pleasantly warm, absconded in a silky red duvet in a dark bedroom. He stretched his limbs as much as his aching chest would allow as he turned his head to view the rest of the room, jumping slightly when he spotted Hoseok sitting languidly against the headboard next to him. “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Hoseok sang as he shifted on the bed to pull up Jungkook’s shirt and check on his wound. “Looking good, Kid. You’ll be back to full health in no time.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled at the news and motioned for Hoseok to help him sit up. Once he was comfortably propped up against the headboard with an obscene amount of pillows, Hoseok pulled away, “I bet you’re starving. Jin-hyung should be on his way up with some breakfast for you. But be warned, Kook-ah, his cooking will ruin all other food for you. You’ll never be able to eat anyone else’s cooking again. It’s literally the best.”</p><p>As if on cue, Seokjin nudged his way through the door, his hand carrying a tray filled with food. “Good morning, my sweet Kookie, it’s time for breakfast,” He sang, setting the tray on Jungkook’s lap and sitting beside the youngest. </p><p>“Thank you for the food, Hyung,” Jungkook said, reaching for the spoon but before he could Seokjin snatched it up and held it out of reach. </p><p>“Let Hyung do it for you, Kook-ah, you shouldn’t overexert yourself when you're injured,” He murmured, carefully scooping some rice onto the spoon. “And besides, It’s been so long since I could feed someone like this, indulge this old hyung, okay?”</p><p>Jungkook blushed, looking down at his lap as Seokjin held the spoon to his lips. He carefully chewed and swallowed as the elder vampire got another spoonful ready. He felt like his face was on fire and was ready to combust at any moment as he accepted another bite of food from his hyung. “This—this is really good, Hyung.”</p><p>Seokjin smiled widely, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Jungkook’s forehead. “Aish, you’re too sweet to your hyung, Kookie. Promise me you’ll never grow up and that you’ll stay like this forever for me, okay?”</p><p>Impossibly, Jungkook got redder. All of a sudden, the door opened again and Jimin waltzed in, “Which one of you is making Kookie so embarrassed? The poor kid is going to catch fire if you're not careful.”  He looked over at the youngest fondly as he leaned against the footboard of the bed. “Aish, you're being too adorable, Kookie. Stop it, my undead heart can’t handle it.”</p><p>Hoseok tutted, rubbing Jungkook’s shoulders softly, “It’s not Kookie’s fault if you can’t handle his level of cuteness, Minnie. Also, it’s totally Jin-hyung that’s embarrassing him. I’m just enjoying the show.”</p><p>Jin scoffed as he readied another spoonful, bringing up to Jungkook’s lips, “Hush you, or I’ll feed you next.” </p><p>The doctor laughed, softly burying his face in Jungkook’s neck to try to hide his giggles. The younger smiled, tilting his head slightly to give Hoseok more space. The four froze, Hoseok pulling away slightly to stare at Jungkook in shock as the younger’s movements registered with him. </p><p>“I— I don’t know why I did that,” Jungkook stuttered, looking over at the doctor with wide eyes. “I’ve never done— well not with someone I’ve just met— I’ve never done that before.” He turned to look at the other two vampires. Jimin’s eyes were huge, flicking back and forth between the two frantically. Seokjin, on the other hand, had brought a hand up to his chest and was gazing softly at the youngest, a small warm smile slowly spreading across his face. </p><p>“I don’t imagine you have, Kook-ah,” He murmured, bringing a hand to rest gently on the younger’s thigh. “It takes years of trust for a human to be able to ignore their base instincts in the face of a predator like that.”</p><p>Jungkook looked down. “I know you guys wouldn’t hurt me.”</p><p>Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows, “We know we wouldn’t hurt you. But how would you know? Like, at your core, logic aside, your body shouldn’t react like that to us so easily. Right?” He asked, looking over to Seokjin.</p><p>The eldest smiled, rubbing Jungkook’s leg soothingly as he looked over to his mate, “Do you remember when we found Taehyung?”</p><p>The doctor’s eyes widened as he carefully pulled Jungkook into his lap. “Another one, Hyung?”</p><p>Seokjin nodded, smiling as he slowly brought his hand up to cradle the youngest’s face, “Our last one if my gut is to be trusted,” He whispered, bringing his full focus to the human in front of him. “It’s why your wolf pack never mated you, Jungkook. Instinctively, they knew that you were ours. Our mate.”</p><p>Jimin squealed, leaping onto the bed to crowd close to the youngest. “Oh I knew it! You’re just too pretty to not be ours, Kookie!” </p><p>Jungkook was frozen, his eyes jumping between his hyungs rapidly. Seokjin brought a hand up to the younger’s hair to comb through it lovingly, “It’s okay, Jungkook,” he breathed, leaning in closely. “You’ve felt it too, from the first moment you dreamt of Yoongi, you’ve felt our connection. The rightness of being in our arms, of being close to us. This doesn’t mean you have to mate with us. That feeling is just like a compass. Take a deep breath and relax, Bunny. Nothing is changing today. We’re just going to continue taking care of you and get to know you. Just like your puppies did when they first met you, no?”</p><p>The younger nodded, taking a careful breath as he willed his racing heart to slow down to manageable levels. “I feel like I’ve known you guys my whole life.”</p><p>Jin nodded, brushing a feather-light kiss to the younger’s forehead. “We feel the same about you. The only difference is we’ve experienced this sensation before— you get to experience all of us at once. It can be quite disorienting but everything will be okay, Kookie. We’ll move at your pace.”</p><p>Jimin smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s shoulder. “We’ll take the best care of you, Bun. Our sweet little human. You’re going to be spoiled relentlessly. That’s non-negotiable.”</p><p>Hoseok shook his head, pushing Jimin’s face away. “Kook’s pace, Minnie, not yours.”</p><p>The younger vampire pouted but nodded, leaning in close to Jungkook’s ear again. “I’m going to spoil you rotten, Kookie.”</p><p>Jungkook giggled, leaning slightly to rest his head against Jimin’s chest. “Okay, hyung,” He whispered, “Only you can spoil me.” Jimin did a little fist pump, pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s hair. “I feel surprisingly okay with all of this to be honest, hyungs. Mostly, I’m just glad to know why I’m feeling like this.”</p><p>Seokjin grabbed the spoon again and refilled it with rice, bringing it up to Jungkook’s lips. “Eat, Kook-ah, you’re too skinny.” </p><p> </p><p>“How is my little patient doing?”</p><p>Jungkook smiled, sitting up slightly, “I’m feeling good, Namjoon-hyung. Really good.” He gave the elder vampire a small pout. “Do you think I could go down to the garden with Tae-hyung and Jimin-hyung? Please? I’ll be really careful.”</p><p>Namjoon laughed, softly pushing Jungkook back down onto the bed. “Let’s see how your chest looks first before I give you free reign of the grounds.” He pulled up the younger’s shirt and carefully removed the bandage. Jungkook looked up, not wanting to see the grotesque mess that was his chest. “Looking pretty good, Kook-ah.” The human saw the soft blue light of Namjoon’s hands as they gently pushed against the wound. “You’re healing nicely, kiddo,” he murmured, glow fading as he pulled the bandage back into place. Jungkook looked up hopefully, making Namjoon chuckle as he combed his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Not well enough to go on adventures yet, I think.”</p><p>The younger pouted, turning his head away from the vampire in dejection. “Why does Yoongi-hyung have to be right?” He asked, picking at the blanket on his legs, “I feel fine.”</p><p>The elder chuckled, moving to sit next to Jungkook and pulled him into his lap. “You feel fine because of the accelerated healing I’ve been giving you. You’d feel a lot worse without my ‘magic fingers’ as Hoseok calls them.”</p><p>Jungkook giggled, pressing his face into Namjoon’s neck. “I appreciate your magic fingers, Hyung. I just don’t like being cooped up.”</p><p>Namjoon, pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s head. “How about I tell you about my time in the Joseon Dynasty to keep you occupied until your Im pack comes to disrupt your healing?”</p><p>“Please, Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi knocked on Jungkook’s door as he opened it, smiling widely as he stepped in. “Guess what day it is.”</p><p>Jungkook put his book on his lap and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Saturday, Hyung?”</p><p>The elder chuckled, coming forward to ruffle the humans hair in mirth. “It is Saturday. It’s also been eleven days since you saved my life.”</p><p>“Eleven!” Jungkook shot up, gasping as the movement sent a pang through his chest. </p><p>“Ya! You're not bed bound but you're still injured, Jungkook!” Yoongi yelled, grabbing the younger's shoulder to steady the him. “If you don’t behave I’ll keep you right in this bed until you’re one hundred percent healed, you understand me?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded solemnly. “Yes, Hyung.”</p><p>Yoongi sent him a wide gummy smile, petting his shoulders as he pulled the younger into a proper sitting position. “Would you like to come see the garden with me, baby?”</p><p>“Please, Hyung.” </p><p>The elder held out a hand, pulling Jungkook into his arms as they stood up. Yoongi kept a strong arm around the taller’s waist as they made their way down and outside. Jungkook paused once they were outside, tilting his head up to gaze at the stars as he took a deep breath of the cool night air. He turned to smile at the elder vampire. “Thank you, Hyung.”</p><p>Yoongi pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s temple. “You’re welcome, Kookie.” </p><p>They made their way down the stone path out to a softly glowing greenhouse. Jungkook’s eyes widened, “It’s so pretty.” He gazed up at the glass above him, wisteria intertwining with fairy lights to create an enchanted forest aura around them. He slowly walked further into the greenhouse, feet unconsciously leading him to the soft grassy area next to a pond. </p><p>“The glass is sun resistant so we can be out here in any weather and not worry about getting burned. There’s also an underground tunnel that leads back to the house behind the willow.”</p><p>Jungkook’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing. This place is amazing.” He carefully sat himself down on the plush grass, leaning back slightly to gaze up at the ceiling again. “I could live out here.”</p><p>Yoongi smiled, moving to sit down next to the younger. “I’m glad you like it. Taehyung spends most of his time out here when we’re not with him. It was his safe space when he first turned.” The younger looked over at him in confusion and Yoongi gave him a sad little smile, taking one of his hands for comfort. “He’s only been a vampire for a few years. The first year is always the hardest for us. We think and feel like a human— except for the thirst. So we crave sunlight and sleep and the fact that we can’t have either can really mess with our psyche. Luckily we all had Seokjin to guide us through our first year. Jin had this built Tae’s first week with us, before he was even turned. Tae never really left to be honest.”</p><p>“And Tae brought treats for the squishy human,” A deep voice called out, coming out from behind the willow tree. Taehyung flashed a wide boxy smile as he walked over to the pair, plopping down on the other side of Jungkook, “Hi, Kookie.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled, leaning slightly into the vampire, “Hi, Tae-hyung. I think you’re going to have to learn to share your garden, hyung. I’m going to live in here.”</p><p>Taehyung giggled, pressing his cheek against Jungkook’s. “You’re always welcome here, Bunbun.” He grabbed a tteok and held it up to the younger’s lips who happily opened his mouth to accept the treat. “This can be our own little oasis.” He shot Yoongi a cheeky look. “No hyungs allowed.”</p><p>“Ya!” Yoongi griped, leaning around to push at Taehyung playfully. </p><p>“Maknaes only, Hyung,” Taehyung sang, dancing away from the two on the ground as the eldest swiped at him again. </p><p>“I’m still one of the maknaes, right Taetae?” Jimin asked, coming out from behind the tree with a large comforter in his hands. </p><p>Taehyung gasped, running over to encompass the smaller vampire in a hug. “Of course you are, Chim! My one true soulmate is always welcome in my domain.” </p><p>Jimin smiled, placing a soft kiss on Taehyung’s lips before pulling away and spreading out the blanket on the ground before going over and offering Jungkook a hand, “Come sit with hyung, Kookie. We can cuddle in the moonlight.” Jungkook took his hand, allowing the older to pull him up into his arms and leading him over to the blanket. “Seokjin-hyung is looking for you, Yoongi-hyung. Tae and I will take care of our little maknae while you're gone okay?”</p><p>Yoongi sighed, pushing himself off the ground as he walked over to where Jimin had placed the youngest comfortably between his legs. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jungkook’s head and then Jimin’s. “Thank you, Minnie. Take good care of the baby. He thinks he can do more than he actually can so be firm when you tell him no, okay?”</p><p>The redhead shot Yoongi a blinding smile. “You got it, Hyung. I’ll keep him right here in my arms.”</p><p>The elder smiled, ruffling Jimin’s hair as he pulled Taehyung in for a soft kiss before making his way to the tree. “Good boy. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoongi had been gone for a few hours before the trio decided to head back up to the house before the sun fully rose. </p><p>“It comes out in a game room?” Jungkook exclaimed, looking around at the state of the art media room. </p><p>Taehyung giggled, “Do you like to play video games, baby?”</p><p>Jungkook nodded, shuffling over to the couch. “This place is awesome.” </p><p>Jimin smiled, pulling Jungkook back up and into his arms and leading him out of the room, “We can come down and play after you’ve gotten some rest, okay Kookie?”</p><p>The younger groaned, but consented as he was steered up the stairs and back to his bed. “Will you stay with me?” Jimin smiled widely, happily getting in the bed with the younger. </p><p>Taehyung squealed, jumping onto the other side of the bed and wrapping his arms around the youngest. “Cuddle pile!”</p><p>Jungkook smiled, pressing his face closer into Taehyung’s chest as he reached back to grab at Jimin’s hand, pulling him in close to his back. </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook woke slowly, murmured voices breaking through his subconscious as he pressed further into his pillow. He felt long fingers carding through his hair and he sighed happily. “Kookie, wake up, sweetie.” Jungkook groaned, pressing further into his pillow. </p><p>The pillow shook as the voice chuckled, “Come on, baby, your puppy hyungs are here to see you.”</p><p>The human sighed, rubbing his cheek against Taehyung’s chest in dissent. “I’m sleepy, hyung.”</p><p>Taehyung laughed again, maneuvering Jungkook into a half sitting position against his chest. “That’s it, Kookie, time to wake up. Your pack hasn't seen you in a few days and they miss your adorable little face.”</p><p>Jungkook sighed, opening his eyes slowly, “I’m tired, hyung.”</p><p>“Maybe you shouldn’t have been out in the garden so late last night, baby,” Seokjin scolded lightly as he leaned against the door frame, Jaebum’s smiling face peeking out from behind him.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jungkook exclaimed, sitting up properly as he reached out for Jaebum.</p><p>The wolf smiled, walking briskly into the room and wrapping his arms the younger. “Hi, cub.”</p><p>Jungkook nuzzled into his hyung’s neck, “Hi, hyung. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Jaebum chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to his little brother’s hair. “You saw us all two days ago, Kookie. We came and interrupted your lunch, don’t you remember?”</p><p>“It’s been too long, Hyung. I always miss you when you’re not here.”</p><p>The elder closed his eyes, pressing his cheek against Jungkook’s hair. “You’re too cute, Kook. We always miss you too. The pack bed is lonely without you.”</p><p>Jungkook laughed, “You’re probably enjoying the uninterrupted sex.”</p><p>Jaebum chuckled, “I mean I’m not complaining about the increase in sex. But never at the cost of you.”</p><p>The human tensed, wrapping himself tightly around his alpha, “You might have to, Hyung.”</p><p>He felt a gentle hand stroke his back in comfort as Jaebum pressed small kisses to his hair. “I know, baby. It’s okay. I’m glad you’ve found your soulmates. And it’s not like we’re actually losing you. Eventually you’ll just be moving houses. You will always be a part of my pack, vampire soulmates or not.”</p><p>The younger smiled, tilting his neck for the wolf to scent him in thanks. </p><p>“You will always be my baby first, Kookie. Never forget that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook had been at the vampires’ house for nearly three weeks when shit hit the fan. Seokjin and the other hyungs had been tracking the shooter and his unit in the BR for weeks and had finally cornered them in a tucked away corner of Seongdong District. They quickly left the house, leaving Jungkook in the care of Taehyung and Jimin. The three of them made their way down to the garden as soon as they were alone, Jungkook skipping all the way with no responsible hyungs to tell him to be careful. The youngest had quickly grown to love his vampire-hyungs but had learned that they were incredibly overprotective of ‘squishy humans’ so even after he had fully healed, none of the coven would let him do anything overly-strenuous (in some cases— Seokjin— ‘strenuous’ included walking). </p><p>When they got to their blanket covered grassy patch by the pond, Jungkook quickly plopped down, laying himself flat to gaze up at the stars poking through the fairy lights. Taehyung sat down by the younger’s head, gently lifting it so that he could place it in his lap and play with Jungkook’s hair. </p><p>Jimin came through the door a few moments later, carrying their signature picnic bag and glaring profusely at his two younger charges. “You know Jin-hyung will kill me the moment he finds out I let you run all the way down here, right Kookie?”</p><p>The younger shrugged, looking over at the redhead and giving him a cheeky grin. “Only if you tell him. Tae-hyung and I won’t breathe a word.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes in suspicion before sitting himself down next to Jungkook’s hip and started pulling out snacks, tossing a blood bag to Taehyung before pulling the youngest out of the pink haired man’s arms and into his own, making sure he was securely in his lap as he opened a tupperware container. “I’m going to feed you like the baby you are, you brat. And you're not going to complain because you know that Jin-hyung will just as likely kill you and Tae-hyung for being reckless as he will kill me for letting you.”</p><p>Jungkook narrowed his eyes and tried to wiggle out of the vampire’s grip to no avail, Taehyung giggling around the mouthpiece on his blood bag as he slurped happily. “Fine, hyung. You win. Treat me like a literal baby. See if you get any kisses later.” </p><p>Jimin smiled, leaning down to press a wet smack of his lips against the younger’s cheek. “That’s cute, you think you have a choice in whether or not you get to receive my love, Kookie.” He pressed his lips to Jungkook’s neck, right below his ear. “Cuties like you get all the kisses, even if you pretend like you don’t want them.”</p><p>The human giggled, trying to squirm away again. “I thought you were going to feed me, Minnie-hyung. Not feed on me.”</p><p>The elder giggled, pausing his attack to bring a pair of chopsticks ladened with food up to Jungkook’s lips. “Then eat, baby. Don’t keep hyung waiting.”</p><p>Just as Jungkook’s lips closed around the food a loud crash sounded from outside of the greenhouse, causing the three boys to freeze. </p><p>Jimin gently moved Jungkook from his lap as he cautiously crouched. “Stay low,” He whispered, moving over to the door. “It’s probably nothing but I’m going to go check. If anything happens, run to the tunnel. Do not run after me.” He pointed at Taehyung, “You stick to Kookie like glue until I get back. Understand?”</p><p>Taehyung nodded hesitantly, eyes wide as his hands reached out belatedly to Jimin who had already moved too far away. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” </p><p>And then Jimin was gone, out the door and into the silent darkness. Jungkook gasped as he saw wood stakes shoot towards him at high speed, pinning him to the ground. Taehyung grabbed at Jungkook, holding him to his chest tightly. “Everything is fine,” He murmured into the younger’s hair. “We’ve just got overactive imaginations. It was probably just a racoon. Any second now Chim is going to come back in laughing at how scared we were over nothing. Everything is fi—” He was cut off by Jimin screaming, loud and long and very much in pain. “Jimin!” He yelled, practically throwing Jungkook off of his lap in his haste to stand up. “Get to the tunnel, Kook. I’m going to help Min.”</p><p>Jungkook reached out, “Hyung!” But Taehyung was already out the door. The stakes flew at him again. Jungkook stayed frozen as another ear piercing scream reverberated through the greenhouse, this one much lower and Taehyung-sounding. He jerked into a standing position, making an aborted motion towards the door, “Hyung!” </p><p>A sharp pain pierced his stomach, causing him to fall back onto the grass behind him. He gasped for breath, the pain making everything overly sharp in his vision as two figures stalked towards him. One of them crouched down next to him and poked his stomach, causing him to scream. </p><p>“Want me to finish them off, boss?” The one crouching asked, looking back at the other figure. </p><p>Jungkook tried to roll away from them but a heavy boot to his wounded stomach stopped him with a gasp. “Nah. This’ll take care of him well enough. It’ll teach him a lesson in interfering with the Beast Resistance before he bleeds out. The sun’ll take care of the two bloodsuckers in a few hours.” Jungkook whined, his vision starting to flicker in and out as the pain made him nauseous. “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p>As they turned to leave, two large blurs collided with them, knocking them to the ground as animistic growls echoed through the garden.  </p><p>Another blur appeared by Jungkook’s side, and pressed down on his stomach, causing him to cry out again, the sharp pain allowing him to see everything in a moment of high definition technicolor. Yoongi was crouched over him, pressing on his wound as tears poured down his cheeks like rivers. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Seokjin and Namjoon tearing the assailants limb from limb in a feral rage. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kookie,” Yoongi wailed, bringing his head down on the younger’s chest. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see this. I couldn’t see it. I’m so sorry, baby. Please, just stay awake for hyung okay? Stay awake. You’ll be okay, baby. You’ll be okay.”</p><p>Jungkook reached over, placing a weak hand on the elder’s neck, words escaping him in his pain-riddled brain but still wanting to comfort his hyung. He knew he wasn’t going to be okay— could feel the life practically evaporating from his body. Seokjin and Namjoon joined them, crouching on the other side of Jungkook. </p><p>“Baby,” Seokjin whimpered, brushing back the younger’s hair with a bloody hand. “My sweet baby.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against Jungkook’s neck, teeth grazing his skin lightly. “I can make all the pain go away, Kookie, I can bring you back. You’ll be okay. You’ll be one of us.” He pulled back slightly, looking at the human’s face frantically. “Can I save you, baby? Please? Let me turn you Kookie. My baby. My Jungkook. Please. Let me save you.”</p><p>Jungkook reached up shakily, pressing a bloody hand against the elder’s cheek. He jerked his head down and then back up and then down again, begging with his eyes for Jin to hear the consent he couldn’t say allowed. </p><p>Jin let out a choke laugh, leaning down to press a frantic kiss to Jungkook’s lips before moving down to his neck. “Thank you baby. Thank you. We’ll take such good care of you baby. We’ll never let you out of our sights again. You’re going to be so wonderful.” He carefully pressed down, his teeth breaching the younger’s skin and sucking. </p><p>Yoongi cried, pressing a soft, teary kiss to the younger’s temple as everything faded to black. </p><p> </p><p>When Jungkook woke up the first thing he noticed was how much he felt. It was like all of his senses were put into overdrive. He moaned, immediately flinching at how loud his own voice was in his ears. </p><p>A soft hushing sounded next to him, careful fingers carding through his hair as a voice whispered, “Shh, it’s okay, Kook-ah.” Hoseok. That was Hoseok. Hoseok was safe. “The sensitivity will fade in a few weeks. Everything is fine, baby. You’re doing so good.”</p><p>He turned his head towards his hyung’s voice, “Hyung?” He whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he reached out for the elder. </p><p>Hoseok intertwined his fingers in the younger’s, “I’m here, baby.”</p><p>“Tae-hyung and Jimin-hyung? Are they okay? I think they got hurt.”</p><p>“They’re fine, baby. Nothing Joonie couldn’t fix. They’re just resting right now.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded, pressing close to Hoseok. “That’s good. I’m glad they’re okay.”</p><p>The elder vampire laughed, pressing his nose in the younger’s hair. “I’m glad they’re okay too.”</p><p>“I’m a vampire now, aren’t I hyung?”</p><p>Hoseok nodded, “I’m sorry baby. We had no choice. You were dying.”</p><p>Jungkook smiled, opening his eyes long enough to find Hoseok’s lips for a gentle kiss, “I consented, Hyung. I’m not upset. We knew it was inevitable from the moment we realized we were soulmates. Wish I could have finished college first but I’m not complaining.” He pressed himself firmly against the elder. “I’m just glad I get to spend an eternity with you all.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook later learned, sitting in Namjoon’s lap and surrounded by his hyungs, that the hideout in Seongdong District had been a dead end orchestrated by the BR so that they could invade their home unobstructed. Jimin and Taehyung had been shot by pressurized wooden steaks, pinning them to the ground before the BR went after Jungkook. Seokjin assured him that every member of the resistance had been obliterated in the days after Jungkook’s rebirth and that he had called in a favor with a witch from the Seventeen coven to revamp (no pun intended) the Kim estate wards so that no unauthorized individuals could ever cross the border of their property. </p><p>The youngest smiled as he gazed at the curtain-covered windows. </p><p>“Can we go out to the garden? It’s about to rain.”</p><p>Taehyung and Jimin giggled as they raced to the door, throwing it open just in time for the first crack of thunder to reverberate through the sitting room. </p><p>“Race you there, Kook-ah!” Taehyung exclaimed, already running out the door. “Last one there is a squishy human!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! For those of you who have been asking this is now a part of a series!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>